User talk:Ultimatehero
Archive *Archive 1 Wiki Wars again Can I include other users without permission? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hot Spot Congrats for your Talk Page is in the Hot Spot! (Just look at it) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Delete Okay, I'll delete it. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wars Can Kurt 10 be in the Wiki Wars. Can you also include the Gataronitrix and Ultimate Kevin 11 Krosskothen (Talk - Blog - ) 20:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Just interested From which country are you? I am just interested since I know from where almost everyone comes, except you. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Why did you blank Issue 1? I reverted it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) But what does that have to do with blanking it? Also, something happened with your archive. All links were removed except photos. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Program What program do you use to make your aliens? It looks like (to me) that you using deviantART Muro,but....I don't know? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,I know. XD Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean you blanked the template itself. Look at its edit history. I reverted it, but if it was just a side-effect of erasing old talk page messages, that's fine, since not even I knew that would happen. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) WoT If you have anything to discuss or whatever about WoT,please chat with the others here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brianultimatedragon/WoT:_Creators_Only Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! :D Thank you,for your amazing fusion alien! He will be used in my series,and in yours(Well,duh,you creted him!;Great series also!) Good Day!--Does this signature make me look fat?Be Honest! (Talk - Blog - ) 02:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Evan Billion Template I have improved your Evan Billion template to have the normal page width. Otherwise it's too wide for the page. Also, please use the template instead of adding its code separately onto the page. Please add the template instead to all your pages. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the red links for me. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 11:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Just use the template button above the edit window, click "Other template/magic word" from the drop-down menu, and type "Template:Evan Billion" in the template name feild at the top-right of the pop-up that will appear. Or just type " " at the bottom of the page in Source Mode. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Just copy/paste at the bottom of each page. The weird squiggle brackets (there's a word for them, but I forget what it is) with text inside them signify a template. The title is the text inside it. For example, to mark a page for deletion, I'd type at the top of the page. Got it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Just go into Source Mode and remove all the coding from [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) At the top right of the edit window, at the far right of the toolbar, there's a button that says "Source." The edit window will turn white, the font will change, and all the coding for everything will appear. The normal one is called the Rich Text Editor. So, in Source Mode, just remove all the coding for the template, like I said, and replace it with the template. You don't have to type all the coding back in. Just replace it with , like I said, which is the code to make that template appear. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Art Oh, right. I'll put it in. Give me all the pictures you want in a reply and I'll modify the last issue. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Got it. I'll put it in. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Could I use the picture for Utility (with the Omnitrix symbol)? Andreas! 17:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Could a movie be heard? I was looking on the Ben 10 Fanfiction channel page and guess what, there were no sections for movies. There are movies out there and they don't get heard. Why not have a section for there? Is it too much work because there are movies out there that are on the channel but never heard. Can you create a page or section for that? Jonathan (J - U - U) 23:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Boywen 2.0 I made the pic of Boywen 2.0. I know you didn't create the picture originally, so that is why I didn't ask before.   i like apples 03:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Lego aliens I made lego Clcokboy, Evan, Bomblow and Clawnor mous: Mr. Evan Levin didn't work out. If you want changes, tell me them.   i like apples 06:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wars Can I be in it? Please? I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 01:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Wiki Wars Thank you! Copycopy I made a new Copycopy pic, since the old one had Goop's hand in it.   i like apples 19:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Could I use these? Could I use Online.png and Offline.png? Jonathan (J - U - U) 11:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Plot hole party I know I showed him a lot of plot holes, but they were right. About Ebenso, well, he doesn't always carry the gun, it isn't a part of him.  i like apples 11:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Alien If you tell anyone about him, trust me you are in biiiig trouble. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 13:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE Moving Pages Okay... F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 18:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Message I can read Page History. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 19:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm Not On Don't tell people I'm not on unless you know for sure. How did you know? There's no indicator whether or not I'm on, which I am. (Obviously, since I'm leaving this message.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 1st Prize I would like for you to give me three alien ideas and I get to write 3 episodes of Finn 10: Fusion. Thanks. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 02:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Prize I want 2 aliens from your series and a cool picture of an alien fight. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 13:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Silliest alien Sorry for the late response. I choose the pictures for the episodes and an episode idea as a prize. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 15:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Prize Thanks on the episode idea. Can you make a pic for Acid Reign and Simien 10 Part 1. If you can please cut out the white background when you use the pics, because you usually in Evan Billion have the pictures background in the scene pics.LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 17:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Picture Really? Sorry. I'll revert it if you didn't already. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sill alien/prize Can I have Fireguana for my prize? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 12:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Prize May I please have the picture of Nanomech and Grey Matter fighting? I wanna see this. o3o --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Do you want to be a rollback? It lets you revert edits just by clicking the "rollback" button in a page's history, next to the "undo" button. I can make you one. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollback Well, you are now a rollback. But useless? If you want to be efficient, they're very convienent. On Ben 10 Planet, some user added a profanity category to a bunch of pages recently, and they weren't removed yet. With my new rollback rights, I went to his contribs page, and used the open-in-new-tab function of my browser to revert every edit in seconds. I couldn't block him, though, so I notified an admin. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) First Place Can I have 2 unpictured aliens from my series drawn by you and 2 episode ideas? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 18:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sharpmind Question Working on the design right now, but one quick question: does he have eyes? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Also, what color is the Robertrix? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 18:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bomblow Can I use him in replacement for Upchuck? I like pie 20:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Bomblow Nothing happened to Upchuck. I like pie 20:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE RE First Place I dunno. The Percolating Coffee Guy? I like pie 20:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Utility Um, I just noticed this now. Your Utility picture is titled "File:Utility.png," but if you look closely around the lines, you can see that it's a .jpg. .Png's don't make the colors get weird around the edges like that. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Beware Old George. Beware the Creature Beyond.) 18:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Trick As a matter of fact, I do know that. I just forget about it sometimes. -_- (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 11:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. Nobody has to change their icon. In fact, mine isn't far from the last one. It's just a revamp with a different type of one-way sign. Wiki Wars Case 5 Well done you won case 5! Case 6 Well done you won case 6! Feet Balled Userama RE: Feet Balled Please You recently became a bureaucrat on my wiki, and i just lost my bureaucrat powers! Please could please restore them it was my wiki. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 00:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Alien Why did you slop together that alien page? You left all the comments and didn't even fill everything out! (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- Blog Please leave a message in a comment or on the blog itself why you choose to lock it. I have unlocked your armored aliens service blog since no reason was provided. Next time, say why. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 23:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Locking Well, it might have been Bink, but who knows? I forget whether or not I did, since I handle a lot of blogs. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 11:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) How to get the remote and your request Pick the grape on the second kitchen (nearby the note), now go to the first kitchen and drop it nearby the Toaster. Now pick the cable and put it onto the plug or whatever you call it. Now, jump on the button on the Toaster with the grape. Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 12:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, here's your request. Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 13:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ribbon Please add the Craziest dare ribbon on your userpage. Thank you. Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 09:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy The picture's great! And I like your new siganture. (Did you move your talk page on all wikis you're on, or just this one?) Roads is watching yooooour . 16:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, change your signature to link to "User talk:Ultimatehero" in case you use it on another wiki. Roads is watching yooooour . 22:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) It's not a glitch. You just hit the character limit in the signature bar. It happened to me once, too, and I had to shorten my signature. Roads is watching yooooour . 22:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Did you erase the spaces? Roads is watching yooooour . 22:31, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE Episode Ideas Cool! I think that the 10 Army will be after Bob unlocks some more aliens. The Martain one will be soon. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 00:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Link By link do you mean the link to my dA profile? If so, here it is ET |Was |Here!!! 11:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Caecus Go for it! ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 12:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Your IP Please don't create a userpage for your IP telling people that he's you. IP addresses change overtime. Even mine has. I have deleted your IP's userpage, but the talk page can stay until there's enough evidence of your IP changing. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 13:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Diamondfish's species name :L Yeah sure! ET |Was |Here!!! 06:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Way-Vilwork I made the Vilgax,Waybig and Clockwork and used a close enough picture of Clockwork.Here it is intelligently! --K-K The Batking 21:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Co WRite? Can you help Co-WRite for WT10, if you can't I understand. --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Userpage and Talk Page I see you moved back your userpage and talk page. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Edibility Can I use Edibility in THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE? PS: Yeah, you can use Complexia in Evan Billion. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 09:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dividend The pic or the page? Either way, sure thing! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 19:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) MY USERPAGE SZGASGKJSA CHECK MY USERPAGE OR DIE. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Yes, I know the way to escape it too. P.P.S: Omi copy it from me. P.P.P.S: Seeya. Clawnormous's Planet Can I use Clawnormous's planet for The Omni-Knights? It will look as a jungle planet there (that how I think it should look). PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Winner! Looks like you got 2nd place in the Evil Species Contest! I now owe you a medal, a sneek peek of the movie, and a sketch. What would you like me to draw? ^W^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 10:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) BTDE Coils you please write your next episode of BTDE :) ET |Was |Here!!! 13:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Erreffo Nothing new on the Erreffo contest... for a long time. Which picture did you decide to use? Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Reflector Sure :). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) CCCCCHHHHAT GO ON I'M SO BORED Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) PUTTING FORMER UP FOR ADOPTION?!?! Meh. But I don't know what to do about the glitches. I don't understand the first, but the second sounds like a bug in the software. Try . Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Can we talk about a crossover between Evan Billion and Will 10? /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^.^)]] 02:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) CHAAAAAT Can you come on chat please? --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 22:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: BTFFI Well yeah. Can't think of anything else. But can you be more descriptive? What kind of sneaky guy? --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 02:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey if u here, get on chat! /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^.^)]] 21:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Finn Since I'm making pictures of BTUC guest characters as they appear in said movie, I made a pretty good picture of Finn from a picture of Ben. What do you think? You can use it as the real one if you want. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 15:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC)